New in town
by gabster357
Summary: NCIS get a new taem member - Dr. Gabriella Ghizari who is on the run from FBI and has a deep dark secret. How is Ziva mixed up in all of this? Will the team help Gabriella in her never ending battle?
1. Chapter 1

New in town

Chapter 1 –Nothing is as it seems

It was 6:00 am in the office. It was a typical morning. McGee was on his computer playing addictive games that only McGee would like. Tony was sleeping or 'meditating' as he called it and Gibbs was no-where to be seen. Ziva was also missing, very unlike her. Usually, she would be right on time to work, teasing Tony on how he should have actually have a bath from time to time. Ziva has been disappearing every morning for the past couple of months. The team became not only suspicious of their dear friend's whereabouts, but also curious and concerned.

Gibbs stormed into the room, a slight beard showing. McGee closed his game. Gibbs scratched his chin and looked around. His sight immediately caught sight of Tony. Gibbs gave him a hard head slap. Tony suddenly straightened up.

"Morning boss." Tony said in a daze.

"Ziva here yet?" Gibbs said while walking to his desk.

"Not yet boss," Tony replied while sitting back in his chair.

Just then, Fornell exited through the elevated.

"Gibbs we gotta talk," Fornell stated. He looked around frantically as if to make sure a certain someone was not there," Now."

"Usual meeting place I'm guessing," Gibbs said while heading to the elevator. It opened. Ziva was inside. She had her usual brown back pack but she also had a black bag.

"I'll talk to you later," Gibbs whispered to Ziva while they brushed past each other. Agent Fornell gave Ziva the evil eye.

Ziva dropped her bags on her desk and checked her cell for any messages. There was only one. It said 'You will be prepared. Gabs xxx'. Ziva bit her bottom lip.

"So where were you this morning." Tony said while walking up to her desk. McGee followed him. They leaned on the desk in front of Ziva. Ziva didn't answer, as usual. She just looked in her back pack. McGee's eyes wondered to the black bag.

"What's in the bag?" McGee asked.

Gibbs and Fornell were in the elevator. Gibbs stopped it. Fornell was the first to speak.

"I'm guessing that Director Sheppard told you about the new criminal psychologist that's coming in today," he said.

"Yeah, she said that she'll only be here for a short time, why?" Gibbs answered suspiciously.

"Let me tell you something about this criminal psychologist," Fornell said, just before whispering in Gibbs' ears ," Nothing is as it seems,"

Fornell restarted the elevator. It opened. He left. The doors closed. Gibbs pressed the button of the level his team were on.

"What's in the bag Ziva?" McGee repeated.

"None of your damn business McGee," Ziva said while stuffing her black bag under her desk where her co-workers couldn't get to it.

Gibbs emerged swiftly from the elevator and shouted, "Ziva, Tony, McGee! A new criminal psychologist is going to be working for us for a short period of time. Director Sheppard should be bringing him down right now."

"I think it might actually be a she boss," Tony said in amazement while staring at the balcony. The Director came down the stair. Behind her was a teenage girl. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. She wore jeans, trainers and an opened jacket made of cotton which uncovered a black T-shirt. She also wore a purple scarf. She had her hazelnut hair in a pony-tail. She had a very pale face and enchanting emerald green eyes.

"Team," Director Sheppard, "This is Dr. Gabriella Ghizari."

Gabriella held her hand behind her back and stood in a position that a soldier would usually address his commanding officer in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said.

A/N: Da da daaaaa!!! If you want to know a little more about Gabriella Ghizari (aka Gabs) then read any of my other stories. She's in all of them! Ha! And yes, she is named after me although Gabriella Ghizari is _not_ my real name. It is _much_ longer indeedee. Hope you liked it. R&R as always. I will update ASAP but will be on holiday for ages. Going to Romania, Greece and Wales! Hasta La Vista, baby. *insanely evil laugh*

Peace out dudes!


	2. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**MY PERSONAL SPEECH FROM ENLIGHTENMENT **

**As you have probably realised by now, this is not connected to the story I am writing. During my holiday to Romania, I have been enlightened about a very important topic...war.**

**War is a hopeless, useless and a pathetic act of violence. It always ends in tears one way or another and has tragic consequences. Wars for power, respect, revenge and even money! War can kill.**

**In World war one, over ****15 million**** people were killed making it one of the deadliest conflicts ****in history****.**

**In World war two, over ****70 million**** people****, the majority of whom were civilians, were killed, making it ****the deadliest conflict**** in ****human history****.**

**Not only does war hurt the people who are involved, but they hurt the people around you – your friends and family. When two parents are having a heated argument, do they stop to think about the poor child who might be hiding behind the door and listening...NO! Do they think about how the child feels – anger, conflict, depression, sadness, pain...NO! No, they don't! Thank goodness this has not happened to me! If you want revenge, the best revenge in life is a life well lived. Think about what I have said in my speech and I hope it has told you something – violence is not the answer.**

**Peace out. **


	3. Chapter 2

**New in town**

**Chapter 2 - felon**

"If I may be so bold, Director," Tony said, still in shock.

"No, you may not be so bo-." The Director was cut off by Ziva who said, "Are you kidding me! If this is one of your sly schemes to train me harder then you've got another thing coming, chica!"

Gabriela then replied in a completely different language. It sounded Eastern European. After she had finished, Ziva looked horrified at the teenage girl.

"What did she say?" McGee asked in amazement.

Before Ziva could say anything, Gabriela answered for her by saying in a calm voice, "Oh, ya don't wanna know."

This was followed by a loud-mouthed argument between Ziva and Gabriela in a foreign tongue, including many different hand gestures and figure pointing.

In the midst of their harsh argument, a loud and angry voice said, "Doctor Gabriela Gizari, you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, espionage, resisting arrest, using guns when you are under age, smuggling of illegal weapons, smuggling illegal immigrants and last, but not least, the practice of wicca on human beings. Agent Leon of the FBI at your service!"

Everyone just stared at Agent Leon who was out of breath – who can blame him! Agent Leon was an asian-origin, tall, middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes. Everyone was baffled by his entrance.

Dr. Gizari had the most complicated expression. Her eyes were widened and she was frowning. Her mouth was wide open and her head tilted back , showing a small but noticeable double – chin. She gasped in disbelief,

" Is that all I did in fifteen years..." her whole expression changed at an instant from disbelief to relief, " Oh, no wait, you missed out theft and insulting a member of the royal family."

Just on queue, Agent Fornell entered the building. He ran to Agent Leon and hissed, "Leon, I told you not to approach her. Ya gonna get ya self killed!"

But Agent Fornell wasn't listening. He was just looking at the young doctor with a proud grin upon his face.

"It doesn't matter," Agent Leon said while pulling out his handcuffs, "You'll get the death penalty anyway."

Dr. Gizari and Agent Fornell exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

Everyone around them looked incredibly confused. When the doctor and Agent Fornell's explosion of laughter died down. Fornell rested his hand on Agent Leon shoulder and said calmly, "Come on son, we have work to do," With his hand on his team-mate's shoulder, Fornell dragged Leon to the elevator,

"...but..," were the only words the poor Agent Leon could say.

Just as the elevator doors were closing, Dr. Ghizari waved to Fornell & Leon. Fornell waved back. Leon just gave her a harsh stare and shouted,

"I will get you!"

"Not on our surveillance you won't!" The director snapped.

"Hasta la vista, baby," Dr. Gizari whispered to herself. The elevator doors closed.

"What the hell is going on!" Gibbs shouted.


	4. Chapter 3

**New in Town**

**Chapter 3 – The First Case**

"Nunya business, that's what." Gabriella said under her breath but just loud enough so everyone could here her.

Gibbs gave her one of his famous and she returned the favour by giving one of her own 'if looks could kill' stares to him. Before anything got out of hand, Ziva said,

"So, Gabs, why are you really here? I don't say you just got hired here by chance. I know you better."

"Ziva-" The Director was just about to say something.

"You're right," Gabriella walked up to her and whispered in her ear,

"I didn't come for you I came for someone else."

No-one else heard Gabriella as she said this, she was too quiet. All but Tim, but his face stayed unfazed.

Gabriella spun round, stopping in an soldier position and asked,

"So what case do we have, first?"

The Director gave her the case file but she just handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs was surprised.

"You are our leader Special Agent Gibbs," She said while he took the file, "So lead us."

When Gibbs opened and scanned the details, his face dropped. He was horrified. He looked at the Director.

"One of the reasons I wanted her on this case."

Gibbs now turned to Agent Gizari, "The victim...the victim is your brother, Alexander A-Dale."


End file.
